1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to protective head gear and specifically to the adaptation of head gear for use in conjunction with cephalic manipulation of ceiling boards such that the head gear is also used as a tool for facilitating the construction of ceilings as well as generally protecting the head of the construction worker from the ceiling boards.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many head protecting devices are on the market such as helmets for motorcycling and the like. None of these are designed to protect the head from injuries as well as provide for the head to be used with a tool for manipulating an object placed on the top thereof. This application presents a novel improvement over such helmets as, for example, the head protector disclosed by Steele, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,637; the head protector disclosed by Pereles in U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,313; and the protective hat disclosed by Cunnane in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,773.
Of note, Cunnane discloses a protective head gear particularly for infants and young children constructed of a core of impact absorbent foam encapsulated with a shell of textile fabric material providing the inner and outer surfaces of the garment. However, Cunnane neither addresses the utilization of head gear as a tool nor specifically the adaptation of the head gear to manipulate ceiling boards for installation thereof.
Hendler in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,639, entitled "Protective Helmet for High-Speed Aircraft", provides a Fiberglas.TM. helmet shaped to closely fit the contour of the human head wherein foam rubber pads are placed inside of the shell inside of a chamois skin covering. In 1984, Blomgren, et al were granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,891 for a bicycle helmet made of a shell of flexible and hard plate shaped material with extended cross pieces with tips attached to radiate between the cross pieces. Unique to the invention is that the attachment means can be arranged so that the width and size of the shell can be adjusted with a damping means formed substantially of foamed plastic.
As early as 1966 Merriam was granted a U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,612 entitled "Helmet for Water Sports". This patent was designed to be light weight, buoyant, to fit comfortably, to be safely worn in the water, and to provide a means for escape of water that would otherwise be entrapped in the helmet. None of these patents address the need to use a helmet item as a tool for the installation of ceiling material.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a tool for installation of ceiling boards made of gypsum or other material as well as a protective head gear for a construction worker which insulates the construction material from the head to avoid creasing of the material. It is another object to provide a protective separation which minimizes the loss of hair, redness, skin peeling, repeated pressure to points on the head, as well as irritation to the top of the head.
In the industry, construction workers have complained for years of their heads becoming tender and of eventual calluses formed on the top of the head due to having to carry and support large heavy boards of gypsum, plywood and the like used in the construction of ceilings. A typical ceiling construction worker customarily utilizes his head to support the ceiling material while securing same in place or while same is being secured in place by another worker.